


This Is The End

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, based off The Doors song "The End", i think that should cover it but still please be careful, its highly triggering to those who dont like seeing ty or josh upset, please be real careful reading this fic, tw// gun, tw// suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end <br/>Beautiful friend <br/>This is the end <br/>My only friend, the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to the song before, during, or after the fic. it's a pretty slow moving song. some parts of the song could've been included but i don't write very well, so i didn't want to turn this all into a pile of shit. anyways, i hope you enjoy. again- PLEASE be careful reading, i don't want to trigger anybody.
> 
> song link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsQtnBu3p7Y

   Tyler’s fingers are numb as he picks up the phone. His cheeks are damp, wet with tears from sobs that he wasn’t able to control. His mind was gone, he was destroyed. Blurry knew how to get to him in just the right way - painfully, twisting at his heart and tearing at his insides, smashing his brain to pieces. Tyler was a goner, just as he predicted he would be. 

   His shaking limbs slowly dial in Josh’s number, and the phone is ringing as Tyler brings it to his ear. He was hoping Josh wouldn’t pick up. Why would he at 2 in the morning in LA? Contrary to his desires, his friend answered. A tired hello is said into Tyler’s ear. The twisted one hardly recognizes it. 

    _“This is the end.”_ he whispers, closing his eyes. 

   A soft chuckle to cover up how worried he truly is. “Ty, what are you talking about? Are you okay?”

   “No more us.” Tyler goes on, standing still in his room. Him and Josh are currently 2,000 miles apart.

   The conversation is silent for a moment before Josh lets out a breath of distress. “Uh, okay, if that’s what you want. I can visit you, Tyler. We can ta-”

   “I’ll never look into your eyes again.” 

   Josh is crying suddenly on the other end, little sniffles filling the silence between them both. “Tyler, don’t leave me. We have so much together.”

   Tears are dripping from Tyler’s red eyes, and he shakes his head to make them stop. It doesn’t work. 

   “Why do you want to leave?” Josh asks, and Tyler chuckles, sniffling softly. 

   “Can you picture what will be, so limitless and free.” He smiles just thinking about it. “No more _life._ No more _living._ ”

   Movement occurs on the other end, a quickening of breath. “Wait, Tyler, _wait_. No, you can’t leave me like this.” Realization kicks in for Josh. This isn’t about their relationship. It’s about Tyler’s mental health. “Tyler, hold on. I’ll get there by morning, please just _wait_ for me.”

   Tyler laughs, dropping to the floor and pulling his hair. He’s lost his mind at this point, unable to let go of the thought. Death would be _lovely._ “Desperately in need of some stranger’s hand in a desperate land.” He smirks to himself, looking up at the ceiling. “God’s hand, perhaps.”

   “Are you listening to me Tyler? I’m coming over there, I’m packing my things right now.” Josh is obviously panicking, as sounds of items falling over and crashing onto the floor go on behind his speaking. “I’m going as fast as I can, Ty. Please, _please_ stay.” 

   “I’m gonna be a killer, Josh.” He makes a noise, as if he can’t believe it himself. “I’m going to kill myself. _A killer to my own._ ” He grins, though tears are still streaming down his cheeks. “The killer awoke before dawn.” He turns his head to the clock, finding that it is 5 am in Columbus. His family will be up soon. He has to go _now_.

   Noticing the silence, Josh tries to step in. “Come on baby, I’ll be right there, you have to stay.” Josh’s eyes are bloodshot and red as he tries to get his shoes on. “Don’t you fucking hang up.”

   “I’ll see you, Josh.”

   “Tyler, _no_ , stop, this isn’t what you want, stop it, Ty, _plea-_ ”

   “This is the end, beautiful friend.” Tyler smiles. “My only friend.” When he’s finished wiping tears from his eyes, he grips the gun on the nightstand. _“The end.”_

   Three things go dead that night. The phone call, and Tyler Joseph, along side a man in his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ? nobody could possibly enjoy a fic like this. okay. leave comments or kudos!!
> 
> leave requests~  
> twitter: twentyonelosers  
> tumblr: twistingsurroundings


End file.
